It has frequently been necessary to temporarily restrain a fractured limb until the victim is transported to a medical facility where he can be fitted with a cast. Accordingly, a variety of contrivances have been designed that are adapted to restrain fractured limbs until a more permanent restrainer is available. The devices have developed to include a variety of limb supporting members and limb restraining members interconnected in complicated and inconvenient manners. Most of the prior art devices include structure to position the limb supports in a variety of relative orientations. However, none of the prior art devices accomplish this in a convenient manner that facilitates use of the structure. A further characteristic of the prior art devices has been the incorporation of one or more strap assemblies designed to restrain the limb against the limb supports. The primary deficiency associated with such prior art devices is that the straps are not readily or conveniently adjustable to accommodate a variety of fracture points. The straps of the prior art devices are all permanently affixed to one of the limb supports, and as a consequence cannot accommodate to the variety of fracture positions that are normally encountered. Furthermore, the straps of the prior art are not easily secured and require the use of both hands to buckle them in a particular position. This, consequently, makes it relatively impossible for the victim to apply the emergency splint himself. In the case of an arm fracture, in particular situations, it is extremely desirable for an individual to be able to apply a temporary splint assembly with his one healthy hand. None of the straps of the prior art permits such manipulations and consequently restrict the use of the devices.
There has been a need, therefore, to provide an emergency splint assembly that will accompany a variety of fracture positions and limb girths. The need extends to a device that accomplishes these ends in a simple manner, with an uncomplicated and compact structure. It is also desirable that the device be appliable by the victim in the event he is isolated and he cannot otherwise obtain assistance.